


Traitorous Aldmeri Dominion

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Aldmeri Dominion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragons, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Thalmor, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin





	Traitorous Aldmeri Dominion

Irangi and Nevin were walking in forest, talking about things. Birds sang beautifully as they walked until it stopped. Irangi did notice it " Hm? " he stopped walking, looking around. Nevin looked back then " Irangi? What´s matter? " he asked as Irangi was still looking around " Something is wrong... " he whispered, feeling anxious. 

Nevin walked closer to him " What? What is it? " he asked, looking around aswell " Perhaps we should go back. " Nevin said, Irangi nodded weakly, it sounded good idea.

Soon two Thalmor soldiers rode out of nowhere " There they are! " one shouted, Irangi paniced and started to run off, Nevin going after. Altmer got on their sides, trying to hit them. Irangi blasted wind on who tried to hit him, Nevin rammed his body againts other one " I thought Thalmor were gone! " Irangi shouted " I thought same too! " Nevin shouted, new soldiers on horses started to give them chase, some being archers, attempting to shoot them but trees made it difficult for them.

Mage ahead had prepared Fire Rune for them, it exploded violently when they stepped on it, Irangi screamed of agony, falling over with Nevin. Artisan got up fast, helping Irangi up as breathing fire on mage " Let´s go! " Artisan shouted, Irangi groaned, gaining his feeting and both kept running, Irangi was slower now, Nevin kept attacking soldiers away best as he could " Stay away you damn Elves! " he roared, breathing fire onto them, some horses panicked too, throwing off their masters.

Next mage was preparing his Fireball, both avoided it, hitting his comrades instead. Irangi headbutted mage down as he ran pass him " Nevin... I can´t keep up...! " he panted, Artisan gritted his fangs, trying to fend off Thalmor still. One used rope to seize Irangi, making him fall over " NEVIN! HELP! " artist cried out, Nevin heard his cries, running over his mate, fending off Altmer who had seized him. 

Soon Thalmor were circling them, Nevin breathed fire on them. Ropes were hurled on his snout, arms and neck, trying to bring him down " Grr! You won´t have me! " he snarled, trying to fight back. Hearing Irangi´s distressed cries gave him motivation he needed. He pulled ropes, making Elves fall over. Mages used Thunderbolt on Artisan, making him roar of pain, new ropes were then hurled on him, bringing him down " Nevin.. no! " Irangi cried out, crying out when other mage used Flames on him. Nevin snarled weakly " S-Stop...! " he breathed, trying to move but was kept still.

Ancano and Ondolemar walked up them " Well well, look what we got in here, two weak dragons. " Ondolemar chuckled, Nevin looked up to Altmer " You son of bitch! You were ones who planted all of this! " he shouted, receiving zap of Sparks from Ancano " Guard your tongue, lizard! " he snapped, Artisan groaned weakly, he heard his mate´s whimpers of fear and distress which was breaking his heart. Ondolemar kicked Irangi which made Nevin roar of anger, trying to reach up and bite his head down, soldiers struggled to keep him from breaking free " I WILL KILL YOU! " Nevin roared, breathing out fire until Ancano Lightning Bolt on him, helping others bring him down once more. Nevin groaned weakly, eyes barely open. He saw Irangi being unconscious already, last thing Artisan saw was boot of Ondolemar before everything turned to black. 

Nevin woke up later in pain and in chains, of latter he became aware when he tried to move, hearing metallic sounds. He groaned weakly, trying to see his mate " Irangi..? " he breathed, starting to panic. Elenwen then walked in room " We meet again, you stupid reptile! " she snapped, Nevin snarled, pulling the chains when he tried to get free " You bitch! Where´s Irangi?! " he breathed, Elf gave him cold stare, until she gestured to next prison cell. Nevin managed to see through its bars, seeing Irangi on floor, still unconscious " Irangi! " he cried out, Irangi didn´t response to his mate´s panicky cries.

Elenwen rolled her eyes " Rulindil. " she said simply, fellow Thalmor used Sparks on Nevin to shut him up, before that he roared in pain " You better behave, lizard or your mate shall suffer. " she said with cold tone as she opened Irangi´s cell. Nevin breathed hard " What are you going to do with us? " he asked, Elenwen chuckled as reaching to take Irangi´s necklace " What I am going to do? Make you suffer of course. You two were such an troublemakers back in your home. " she said, putting it on as walking out of cell, locking it. Artisan blinked in shock " What? But... don´t make Irangi suffer what I did! " he almost pleaded, Altmer chuckled " I don´t think so. " she said " Also, what you think about this? Does this fit me? " she asked, showijg Irangi´s amber necklace on her neck, Nevin gasped " It doesn´t! It´s Irangi! Give it back to him! Now! " he roared, Rulindil used another Sparks spell on him to silence him. Elenwen frowned deeply " Watch your tone, Artisan or you suffer more. " she said with venomous tone of voice, Nevin shook his head " Just leave Irangi out of this, he is innocent. " he breathed but it went for deaf ears as Elenwen walked away, Rulindil stayed, sitting down as he was one to keep watch and sometimes ask questions from prisoners.

Irangi woke up later, groaning in pain " Ugh... my head.... " he rasped, shaking his head " Nevin? Nevin, where are you? " he called out " Here, in other cell? " Artisan said, Irangi managed to get glimpse of him " Where are we? " Irangi asked, looking what he could see behind bars " I think in some Thalmor jail of somesort... " Nevin said, luckily Rulindil had gone for now so they were allowed to speak for now. Artist noticed then his necklace being gone " Hey, my necklace is gone! " Irangi exclaimed " Elenwen took it while you were unconscious. " Nevin told him, trying to breath some fire but his mana had been drained, Irangi too felt his mana being gone. Artist whined sadly, being scared too. Nevin sighed until they both went silent when Rulindil came back " Ah, other lizard is wake too. How wonderful. " he stated with sarcastic tone of voice. Nevin almost wanted to snarl but kept it down. Irangi licked his maw nervously as Altmer took his whip and headed in Nevin´s cell. Artisan narrowed his eyes, guessing what he was going to do.

Nevin remained silent, studying High Elf almost who walked closer " I think it´s time for interrogation. If you speak before me or lie I will hurt you, Artisan. " Rulindil threatened, if Nevin had cheekfrills somesort they would be low at this point. Thalmor looked dragon in eyes " You know why Thalmor visit on villages and places you people live? " he asked, Nevin blinked, thinking it at for moment " I don´t know... Nestor never said exact reason for it. " he said, Elf didn´t took it, hitting his arm " Liar! Dragons should know exactly why we come, to make sure that you fools behave and respect this treaty of peace we have. " he said, Nevin looked his arm, it had red mark due how hard whip had hit him. Rulindil asked then next question " Do you know even why you are in here? " he asked, Nevin hissed " Because I took my mate´s necklace back! You horrible monsters! this makes council declare war-Ah! " hit on other arm, Nevin hissed, Irangi closed his eyes in fear. 

Thalmor frowned deeply " We do as we please, lizard! And war will not come as long you two aren´t dead! " he snapped, Nevin breathed hard " Just let Irangi go, he has nothing to do with this. " he said, receiving hit on knee, making him roar of pain " Silence, prisoner! " Rulindil snapped, Irangi whimpered quietly, shaking. 

Nevin groaned weakly " Ancestors... " he rasped, this was already hell. Rulindil asked some few more question, hitting Nevin each time until he left again for night. Two guards were on door. Nevin heard Irangi´s scared whimpers, he wanted to comfort him, nuzzled him and intertwine his tail with artist´and tell that everything would be okay but he couldn´t.

At night Nevin couldn´t sleep as he heard Irangi whimper due nightmare he was having but soldiers told him to shut up, very much forbidding him to comfort his mate. Irangi was trembling wildly, whimpering and whining, praying ancestors to save them. There was no escape from this hell, for now.

At next morning Nevin had fell asleep but woke up when heard Irangi cry in pain, Rulindil had found him much more pleasurable to hurt. Artisan started to struggle " LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MONSTER! I SWE-AARGH! " he hadn´t noticed Ondolemar in his own cell who just had hit him with his mace " You better behave, lizard. " Ondolemar said coldly, Nevin groaned of pain as he heard artist cry again, Artisan gritted his fangs as forcing his eyes shut, not wanting to hear it at all. They could avoided this by staying in home! Nevin cursed in his mind, this was his fault, his fault! 

Irangi attempted used his wing to protect himself but whip hurt his wing aswell, forcing him move it back, letting whip hit his snout making him roar in agony. Nevin roared then " STOP HURTING HIM! " he struggled to get free but Ondolemar hit him again on chestplating this time " Shut your trap! " justiciar shouted, Nevin looked him in furious stare with snarl, he hated these Altmer.

Hour later they were left alone once more, both dragons were in pain, artist was crying quietly shaking. Some feathers have fell on floor due hits he had received from whip. 

Nevin could still hear him, he wished he could help his mate, or someone would at least. Altmer brought them some meat, filled with poison to keep their elemental breaths weak and harmless. Nevin used his tail to pick it up and eat, Irangi used his paws as he wasn´t as much chained, sniffling still.

At night they spoke with whispers " Irangi? Can you hear me? " he asked quietly " Y-Yes.... " artist said, pain was lesser now " I am sorry, all of this. " Nevin said, Irangi could smile weakly " Not your fault. " Irangi said, feeling exposed without his necklace. Nevin smiled weakly too.

Soon they hear loud roars, coming from above it seemed. Guards were alarmed until someone blasted door behind them open, it was Titan who used his battleaxe cut Altmer down with ease. He then ran to cells " Nevin, Irangi! You´re both okay! " he shouted, cutting lock broken " Nestor saw you to being taken by Thalmor and we came to help you. " he explained as freeing Nevin, other Peacekeeper Gunnar helped Irangi free and picked him up " I got Colorwing. " Gunnar said as Titan and Nevin walked out of cell " We need to get his necklace back. Elenwen took it. " Artisan said, Titan nodded " We will get it back, Nevin. I promise. " he said, all headed up, it was time to end this.

Elenwen was fending off Peacekeepers, Trondo, Boris, Magnus, Conan and Todor. She used her spells to keep them away " Yeargh! She is one snappish mer! " Magnus gasped, as Titan and others joined them " Elenwen! " Nestor snarled, seeing her still wear it. Elenwen narrowed her eyes " You?! That´s it! You all will-AAGH! " Magnus tackled her down, using his weight to keep her down as Todor took necklace " Thanks Magnus. " Todor said, walking to give Irangi back his necklace. Artist smiled and almost laughed when Elenwen started to shout all sorts of insults and swears on them.

They left, council would have long talk with Aldmeri Dominion about this scandal. Very long talk, Irangi and Nevin were just glad that they were safe, going home. And that he had his necklace. Though, now he feared High Elves more, Aldmeri Dominion was traitorous and vile as it was. Nevin looked Irangi as he had fell asleep, it made Artisan smiled. After this, Thalmor wouldn´t come anymore in risk of war.


End file.
